Twisted Reality
by AquaQuadrant
Summary: Just when everything was perfect, his reality crumbled. Now, picking up the pieces will be the hardest challenge he's ever faced.
1. Prologue: Fear

**Author's note:** This is my first DP fanfic, so here goes. Basically, this starts during the episode 'Reality Trip', where Danny is prevented from using the Reality Goblet to change things back to normal. The super-powered teen is thrown into all sorts of dangerous situations, facing the Guys in White, Vlad Plasmius, and his beloved city turned against him.

Mild Danny/Sam shipping in the beginning, becomes greater as the story progresses. Rated T for violence, mild adult themes later on, and my own paranoia. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, as long as it's constructive. So, without further ado, please read on and enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue  
**

Amity Park was a different town at night.

The tall, proud buildings only cast eerie shadows in the moonlight. As Amity Park wasn't a large city, there were no cars heard rumbling on a nearby highway. Not a soul lingered outside the safety of their homes. All the citizens had gone inside by the nine o'clock curfew set by the government. At first glance, you'd think the citizens of this good town had nothing to fear. They were in no visible danger.

But that was just the problem.

The city was plagued by ghosts. The spirits would haunt the inhabitants of the city, day or night. One time, it might be the relatively harmless and annoying Box Ghost. He would linger around a warehouse, swearing to use the awe-inspiring and terrifying power of corrugated cardboard to threaten the city. After a brief fight with Amity's most famous ghost, he'd be defeated and quickly imprisoned in a thermos.

But the next time, it might be the powerful overlord of plants, Undergrowth, who rained terror down upon the fair city. His attacks could span hours, days, even. The entire city would become a merciless jungle, with humans as nutrients for the carnivorous vegetation. But eventually, the super-powered teen phantom would prevail and return the city to its usual state.

The inhabitants were used to this routine by now. It had been many months since the ghost invasion began and Danny Phantom appeared. Although there had been times of doubt and worry concerning the ghost teen before, many of the citizens thought of him as their protector.

Nowadays, people walked around nervously, their minds all on the same subject. They acted like everything was fine, but there were many cracks to their facade. A sudden urge to check behind you. A quick glance over the shoulder. Wary looks around every corner. Then at night, they went home right on curfew, if not a little early, and locked their doors. They convinced themselves they were safe inside. Ghosts couldn't just waltz right in and attack them, not with the agents sent by the government to protect them.

But they all knew they were wrong. The agents had made a mistake. What the government told the people of Amity Park terrified them. There had been mixed reviews, of course. Shock, confusion, and doubt primarily. But for the sake of keeping the peace, they'd agreed. They couldn't rely on their town hero anymore. The government would save them.

But as each person tossed the idea around in their restless minds, they knew it was wrong. If the government was truly right about what happened, no one would be safe. They were more scared than ever before, bordering on hysteria. Because this time was different. They never thought this would happen.

They never thought they would fear Danny Phantom.


	2. Chapter 1: Trouble

**Author's note: **Just a heads up; between high school, dance competition, and theater I probably won't be able to update on a regular basis. There might be long breaks in between chapters, which means either I haven't had a free moment to write, or I have writer's block. Just don't expect consistent updates.

* * *

The full moon hung low in the night sky, allowing bright shafts of light to make their way past the quiet buildings and illuminate the streets.

Agent M made his way through the alleys of the city silently, followed by Agents N, O, S, and Q. As he moved, he glanced briefly at the moon, smiling slightly at the enormous white orb. Full moons had always been lucky for him. Hopefully it would help him and his team complete the daunting task ahead of them.

Though they wore the best anti-ecto suits available, and carried the most advanced ghost weapons that money could buy, the five men were nervous. Nervous that they would fail. Again.

Something moved behind a few trashcans. Immediately, five ecto-guns were trained on the metal bins, humming mechanically. A startled cat lept out and took off down the alley, its tail fluffed up with fright. The men relaxed, their guns shutting off with a high pitched whine. They looked at each other sheepishly and continued moving. Of course, they weren't worried about mistakenly hurting an animal or person. Their guns were made specifically to hurt ghosts.

Agent M scanned the path in front of him through the dark goggles shielding his eyes. He tried not to think about what their target was capable of, or how temperamental their new weapons could be, or how annoying his rubber suit was.

Suddenly a blip appeared on his scanner. The handheld device had a flashing red dot that was slowly approaching them. The men looked at one another, their gazes worried but determined. They crept along, backs against a building as they moved stealthily towards their target. They heard him before they saw him.

Deep, labored breathing. An unsteady shuffle, as though he was limping. A sudden, soft gasp of pain, quickly muffled. These sounds would have been lost to their weak ears if the technology in their helmets had not enhanced their hearing. They all paused, hearts beating wildly. Then they heard quiet murmuring.

"_Jeeze, _Skulker! Why'd it have to be tonight? As if Johnny wasn't enough trouble on his own... well... his shadow, anyways... Johnny's really just a big wimp, isn't he? Heh... I hardly get a bit of sleep in this loony town..." The discontented mumbling frightened the agents. They knew only too well the mental instability of their target. Talking to himself had become a favorite pastime of his.

Then he rounded the corner.

The fourteen year old had wild white hair that was slightly matted with green ectoplasm, the blood of ghosts. His white gloves seemed to be covered in the stuff. The teen's black jumpsuit appeared unclean and ripped in several places. His left arm had a large gash that stretched from his shoulder to elbow and his right foot was obviously sprained. But Agent M knew not to be to be encouraged by this, as the faint green aura around the injured body parts told the man that the ghost was already healing his injuries. His bright green eyes turned on the group of men.

The teen stopped suddenly, staring at them. His head was tilted to the side, as though he were more confused than frightened by their presence.

Agent M trained his gun on him. "Give it up, Phantom!" He called. "You're badly wounded, and outnumbered. You can't win." He said confidently. In reality, Agent M was not sure Phantom would lose this fight. But he wasn't about to show it. "Come quietly, and we won't have to resort to violence." This, of course, was a lie. Phantom would be punished most severely for his actions.

Danny Phantom's face remained unreadable, devoid of emotion. His eyes traveled to each of the five guns pointed at him. Slowly, he held up his hands in a sign of surrender. Two white rings blazed into existence, traveling vertically up and down his body. When the light faded, standing in Phantom's place was a boy with ebony black hair and crisp, blue eyes. His clothes looked a mess, his face covered in scars that hadn't yet healed.

He gazed at the men, unmoving. His eyes once again drifted to the guns glowing with green energy. Agent M glanced at his team. They looked as doubtful and anxious as he felt. Still, there was a job to be done. Agent M slowly stepped forward, his weapon still pointed at the teen. "Don't try anything!" He said threateningly. Still, the boy said nothing.

Agent M came closer. He could hear his team quietly following him. He was twenty feet away now. Fifteen feet. Ten feet. Slowly, he reached for his utility belt and brought out a pair of handcuffs.

The teen's reaction was fast, faster than any of them had expected. He grabbed Agent M's arm and twisted it, hard. This caused the man to release his hold both on the cuffs and his weapon, as well as yelp in surprised pain. The boy turned and flipped the agent over his shoulder and onto the hard ground. Agent M heard a cracking sound, and white hot pain shot up his left leg, causing him to momentarily black out.

Suddenly the halfa was a blur of motion. He had the fallen gun in his hands, but instead of firing, he smacked the nearest agent, Agent N, in the gut with the barrel of the heavy weapon, sending him flying into Agent S. He dodged an attack from Agent O and managed to land a hit on the man's jaw. The agent's helmet went flying, and the teen pushed him roughly to the ground. That left only Agent Q.

Danny advanced fearlessly, somehow able to move quickly even on an injured leg. Agent Q fired his gun, but the halfa easily dodged the green blast.

The agent was soon on the ground, moaning.

Danny didn't waste any time. Without skipping a beat, he scooped up the gun, turned around, and smacked the two agents who'd finally untangled themselves and were about to jump him from behind. They both crumbled to the ground. Danny walked over and inspected each agent, his breathing shallow. As he went to each man, he gave them a good whack on the head to make sure they were unconscious. Soon, the Agent M was the only one awake, but his leg was throbbing and he was unable to move.

Danny stared down at Agent M, his blue eyes as cold as ice. The agent had his eyes shut, feeling certain he was in for a beating, but he only heard silence. He cautiously opened his eyes and saw that the halfa had gathered up all the equipment that the agents carried, including the ecto-guns, ghost trackers, and handheld radios. The boy stood back and held up his right hand, his palm glowing green.

The teen fired an ecto-blast at the pile of equipment, scorching the weapons. Danny stepped back, a small grin on his face. He looked at Agent M, who froze with fear. The halfa gave a two fingered salute to the fallen agent, his left eyebrow raised in amusement. Then he reverted to his ghostly form and took to the sky.

Phantom disappeared into the night.

_~Two months earlier~_

Danny Fenton turned and faced his parents.

"Danny!" His father exclaimed sternly.

"Young man..." His mother said, her expression hard to read.

Jack and Maddie Fenton stopped in front of Danny expectantly. Danny looked up at them nervously, his blue eyes filled with worry and anxiety.

They knew. His parents knew he was half ghost, and he was terrified. He tried for months to keep the secret from them. He knew that they loved him, but he was afraid they wouldn't be able to love the part of him that was a ghost, the thing they most despised. Danny swallowed, his eyes downcast.

"I... I'm sorry..." He was cut off suddenly by his father, who crushed him in a gigantic bear hug. Jack beamed at Danny.

"We're very proud of you, son." Jack said. Danny's eyes widened in surprise. Before he could reply, Maddie tackled her son in another hug.

"Oh! My baby boy!" She gushed, kissing Danny on the cheek. The hapless teen couldn't believe what he was hearing. He took half a step backwards.

"But.. I lied to you... over and over for a really long time." He said, still confused. "If I were you guys, I'd be furious..." Danny said guiltily.

Maddie smiled understandingly. "Well, of course you lied to us. We never gave you a reason not to." She said.

"All this time we've been yammering on about destroying and dissecting ghosts!" Jack chimed in. "I'd have been terrified if I were you." He said, putting a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder.

"We love _you, _sweetie. You." Maddie said.

"Whether you're ghost, boy, or something in between." Jack added.

Danny felt as though an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders. For months, he'd been worried about his parent's reaction to his ghostly half. To know that they truly loved him... it was the greatest feeling in the world.

Danny glanced over at Sam and Tucker. Tucker gave a thumbs up, grinning. Sam smiled, her violet eyes bright.

He looked at his parents again, a smile on his face. "And I appreciate that." Danny said truthfully. "More than you will ever know." His parents wrapped their arms around him in a hug.

At that moment, Danny felt like everything was perfect. He'd saved his friends, family, and the entire world from the deranged Freakshow. But that was nothing compared to what he felt from knowing his parents still loved him.

As much as he wanted to move on, Danny knew the world wasn't ready to accept him yet like his parents. He still had a long way to go, and he wasn't sure he could do it with the whole world knowing his secret. Danny gazed at the Reality Gauntlet on his right arm. The powerful device had caused his entire world to be turned upside down. He would make sure it was destroyed. But first, he needed it one last time.

Danny took a silent breath. 'Here goes nothing...' He thought.

Suddenly, there was a loud _crack, _and a green blast of energy hit Danny in the chest, knocking him backwards. The Reality Gauntlet flew off Danny's arm. The ghostly artifact landed at the feet of an agent, who'd appeared out of nowhere.

Agents appeared seemingly out of thin air. They grabbed Danny's folks and restrained them, as well as Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and their families.

Danny was up in a second, two white rings encasing him. His eyes glowed neon green with anger and shock. His fists glowed with ghostly energy.

The teen took to the sky and blasted two approaching agents. He dodged as an ecto-gun was fired at him and knocked the agent over with his own ectoplasmic blast. The once-peaceful farmland became a battlefield.

GiW agents fired at Danny, trying to shoot him down. Luckily, Danny was fast. He was able to rapidly dodge attacks and return fire.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker struggled against their captors. A white van pulled up to transport them to who knows where. Sam, in a wild attempt to escape, bit her captor on the arm. He yelled out in surprise and lost his grip on the goth.

Sam made a run for it, but was quickly apprehended by another agent. The man grabbed Sam in a headlock and put a gun to her head.

"Phantom!" He yelled.

Danny froze, about to blast an entire row advancing agents.

"Surrender, or the girl gets it!" The agent called out. Nobody moved. All eyes were on Danny.

The ghost teen looked at Sam. The goth girl was pleading with her eyes, begging him not to do it. Telling him to run. Danny averted his gaze and slowly lowered himself to the ground, his hands still blazing with pent up energy.

Danny looked at Sam again, then to the gun that was pressed to her head. The energy surrounding his fists flickered and died. Two white circles signaled his surrender, reverting him back to his human form.

Immediately, a net was fired. The trap completely entangled Danny and shocked him for good measure. The teen didn't even try to escape, his body limp.

The agent holding Sam grinned. "Take them away." He ordered, pushing Sam towards the transport vehicle. "These two will do hard time for aiding a fugitive." He said, motioning to Sam and Tucker.

"Wait!" Danny called. "They weren't helping me! I... uh, kidnapped them!" He declared. Sam and Tucker looked at each other in confusion and shock. "Yeah, that's it." Danny continued. "After I um, received my powers, they wanted to tell someone, but I forced them to stay quiet. I made them help me. I threatened them." He locked eyes with his friends, urging them to agree. "It's okay now, I can't hurt you. You can tell the truth." Danny said, looking pointedly at the agents surrounding them.

Sam immediately wanted to shout that it was a lie. She didn't want Danny to take the blame for everything, especially not for kidnapping. His lie was so far from the truth that she wanted to laugh. Or cry. Or both.

Sam was about to voice her thoughts when she caught Danny's eye. He was visibly upset, his blue eyes so despondent and worried that she wanted to run over and hug him. If she and Tucker were punished along with Danny, she knew it would destroy him. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat with difficulty.

"Uh, that's right." Sam said. "He kidnapped us. Right, Tuck?" She asked. Tucker glanced at Danny, biting his bottom lip.

"Yeah, right. We were too... afraid of him to tell anyone." Tucker lied. Relief flooded Danny's face, but he quickly hid it with a mask of indifference.

"Yep. I can be real scary sometimes." Danny said, acting nonchalant. "Seriously. Just wake me up early on a Monday, you'll see what I mean." He said with a small laugh. Sam couldn't believe Danny was able to joke. She was terrified for him, but he acted like he was simply engaging in witty banter with one of his ghostly enemies.

The agents looked at one another. Finally, the lead agent spoke. "All right. Take these two with the others for questioning. We need those witness reports asap." He turned to look at Danny. "Take _him _back to base and await further instruction." The agents nodded. Sam and Tucker were pushed into a van with their families and friends. Jazz looked at them imploringly. Sam shot her a look that said _I'll tell you later._

The van drove away. Danny watched it go with satisfaction. The teen's smile faded when an agent walked over to him, pointing an ecto-gun in his face. Danny raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked sarcastically. The agent grabbed his shirt collar through the ecto-net and yanked him to his feet.

"You'll find out soon enough, believe me." The agent said with relish. Danny swallowed.

"Can't wait..." He mumbled.


	3. Chapter 2: Smack

**Author's note: **Thanks for the feedback! When I found out someone followed the story just based on the prologue, I fangirled everywhere! Just a warning, though. The GiW will be the main antagonists in the new few chapters, so expect your usual GiW writing; torture, experiments, all that good stuff. I don''t write gore or horror, though, so I'll try to keep it rated T. Hope you enjoy!

**Previously: **After seeing a slightly insane Danny kick GiW butt, we flashed back two months to see how he got into that predicament. Danny had just defeated Freakshow with the Reality Gauntlet and was about to return everything to normal when the GiW attacked! Gasp! After a short battle in which Danny kicked butt again, Danny was forced to surrender when an agent threatened Sam. What a jerk. Now, he's at the mercy of the cold-blooded agents and is currently being transported to their base. Sounds like our favorite halfa is in for a rough time...

* * *

Danny was escorted to the armored vehicle.

The two agents restraining him had grips like a steel vise. Danny tried to twist his arm free, but the agent just gripped harder, making Danny wince. They stopped as two other agents swung open the door to the transport van.

The inside reminded Danny of a prison transport bus, except the bench was located in the back rather than the sides. Danny nearly tripped as he was shoved inside the steel box and pushed onto the metal bench. The teen glared at the agents. "Great, so now _I'm _the bad guy." He grumbled.

"You kidnapped two people. That sounds bad to me." An agent said gruffly. Danny remembered his lie and frowned.

"I wouldn't have kidnapped them if you guys hadn't freaked out at that concert and attacked me for no reason!" Danny exclaimed. A white suited agent glowered at him from behind dark sunglasses.

"Shut up, Phantom." He ordered. "You'll end up saying something you regret." Danny bit back a retort. The agent, satisfied with the teen's silence, motioned for an agent holding a briefcase to come into the truck with them. The agent unlocked the case and carefully removed a high-tech looking device.

A collar.

Danny's blue eyes widened, his throat closing up. "No way. You are _not _putting that thing on me!" He said, alarmed. The agent's expression remained unchanged.

"Yes, we are. This will make sure you don't decide to use your powers at an inconvenient time." He said monotonously. Two agents held Danny down as the collar was forced on him. The device clicked, locking around Danny's neck. Danny reached up to wrench the collar off, but the agents held his arms behind his back and slapped a pair of ecto-handcuffs around his wrists.

His feet were then promptly shackled to the bench he was sitting on. Danny glowered at the agents. "Jeeze. You guys act like I murdered someone..." The teen said resentfully.

Suddenly, a cloth bag was shoved over his head, obscuring his vision. "Hey!" Danny yelped indignantly. "Really? A bag over my head? There aren't even any windows in here!" He complained.

"Shut up!" An agent barked. Danny slouched against the cold wall of the vehicle. The van rumbled as the engine started.

"Still..." The halfa muttered. "I'd expect this from a gang, or the mafia. But the government? You guys are usually so... sophisticated." He said, the word foreign on his tongue.

"I said shut up!" The agent growled again. Danny fell silent. He could feel the glares of the agents on him through the bag. The teen shuffled on the bench uncomfortably, the coarse cloth bag itching his nose. Danny wriggled around, trying to scratch his nose.

"What are you doing?" One of the agents demanded. Danny huffed irritably.

"If you _must_ know, I'm trying to scratch my nose. This thing's itchy." He said, his voice muffled.

"Well.. stop it!" The agent ordered. Danny groaned.

"What? Is there some nose-scratching rule I'm breaking? Unauthorized anatomy itching?" Danny demanded. The four agents in the van looked at each other, dumbfounded by the teen's sarcastic demeanor.

"Don't be ridiculous, Phantom." One of them scoffed. "You're being immature."

"Maybe that's because I'm only fourteen!" Danny said, exasperated. The agents didn't reply. The van lapsed into silence after that comment. Danny sighed and closed his eyes. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Someone roughly yanked Danny to his feet.

The startled teen instinctively lashed out, but his shackled hands prevented him from actually hitting the agent responsible for his rude awakening.

"Wake up, Phantom. We're here." The agent said gruffly.

Danny had no choice but to allow himself to be lead from the van to wherever 'here' was. As he walked, the halfa realized his feet had been freed. 'Man, I must have been really out of it.' Danny thought. He hadn't even noticed.

Danny heard a series of high pitched beeping, like someone was punching in a code. A door opened with a metallic groan. Danny felt a rush of cold air.

He was inside a building now. His and the agent's footsteps echoed on a tile floor. The light had diminished distinctively, from what Danny could tell with a bag over his head. After walking for what seemed like forever, Danny was stopped abruptly.

He heard more beeping sounds and a door opening with a _whoosh, _as though the door had slid into the wall. The agents continued walking Danny down the seemingly endless hallway.

Finally, a door was opened with another _whoosh _and Danny was pushed into a room. The teen was forced into a metal chair, and his wrists were shackled to the arms. After Danny's feet were tied to the legs of the chair, the bag was yanked off his head.

Danny blinked at the sudden light. He was in an interrogation room, obviously. The wall he was facing was a one way mirror. The rest of the walls were cold stainless steel. The floor was immaculate white tile, and there was a metal table and two chairs in front of him.

The agents who'd escorted Danny exited the room without a word. Danny watched them go, anxiety building up in his chest.

Danny looked around the room again. In each corner was a security camera and a speaker. Danny stared at a camera for a moment. Right now, there were probably ten people watching him, either from the camera feed or from behind the mirrored wall. Danny blew his raven colored bangs from his eyes with a huff, feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

"So, what, I'm in solitary confinement or something?" Danny asked aloud. "Are you gonna interrogate me? Or can I just sit here and rot? I mean, I'm already half dead, so it can't take that long, am I right?" The teen laughed nervously. Of course, the room was still silent.

"Fine. The silent treatment. I see how it is. That's fine. That's great, actually. I was getting sick of your stupid faces anyways..." Danny grumbled.

After a couple minutes, the door opened and two agents entered. Though they both wore crisp white suits and dark shades, the moved like completely different people. One was aggressive looking. His nose was crooked and his head was shaved. He walked with his shoulders slightly hunched, his muscles tense.

The second agent was smaller, but still muscular. He had chocolate colored skin and short, dark hair. He walked with a purpose, and held himself like a person of importance. They sat down at the table, staring wordlessly at Danny.

The teen looked from one agent to the other. "Oh, I see. Good cop, bad cop, huh? Well, it won't work. I've seen all the cop shows in the history of mankind." Danny said. "I'm sort of an expert."

The smaller of the two agents leaned forward on his elbows. "Listen, ghost, and listen good. I'm going to ask you some questions. Your answers will be truthful and quick to the point. I have no patience for any funny business. Understand?" He asked. His voice was smooth, but it had a hard edge to it.

Danny nodded seriously. "You have my word. No lollygagging or tomfoolery." He said. The agents looked at each other, trying to tell if Danny was joking or not. The smaller agent cleared his throat.

"Very well, then. We'll start with the basics. What is your name?" The agent asked. Danny raised an eyebrow quizzically. Knowing the government, they had already scrounged up every bit of information on him. They probably knew his life story by know.

"I'm Danny. Danny Fen-" Suddenly, the larger agent smacked Danny across the face.

"Wrong." He spat. "You have no name. You are nothing but a ghost, a worthless shadow of humanity. You entire existence means nothing. _You _mean nothing." The agent growled, his words full of venom.

Danny looked at the two agents, his face stinging. The smaller of the two agents was completely calm, his face devoid of any emotion.

"If that were true," Danny said. "You wouldn't be going through all this trouble and-" The agent smacked Danny again, harder.

"Don't speak unless spoken to! Understand, ghost?"

Danny glared at the agent. He nodded faintly.

The smaller agent spoke. "Let's try this again. What is your name?"

Danny exhaled softly. "I'm not Danny Fenton." He said carefully, watching the larger agent out of the corner of his eye. "I... am... _your father_..." He said, doing an imitation of Darth Vader.

_Smack._

Danny felt blood trickle out of the corner of his mouth. "Hey, watch it!" He exclaimed. "I already lost all my baby teeth, and my folks don't have dental insurance."

_Smack._

Danny's right eye was throbbing. He managed to look at the agents and grin. "That's gonna leave a mark-"

_Smack._

Danny coughed. Droplets of bright crimson blood stained the spotless white tile. The larger agent grinned cruelly at the teen. "Had enough, ghost?" He asked.

Danny glared at the agents with his one good eye. "Oh, _no. _I'm loving this." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

_Smack._

"Nice one!" Danny winced.

_Smack_.

"I'm gonna feel that one in the morning-"

_Smack._

Danny's right eye was swollen shut now. His lips were bleeding, and there was a huge gash on his cheek. Nevertheless, Danny faced his abuser and began to sing in falsetto.

"Hit me with your best shot! Come on and hit me with you best shot..."

The skinhead agent looked positively murderous. His fist connected with Danny's jaw. Pain shot through his skull, rattling his teeth. Danny took a few ragged breaths.

"This is your fault, you know." The smaller agent said. "If you'd cooperate, the pain would stop."

_'No it wouldn't!' _Danny wanted to scream. He knew what the agent was trying to do. Jazz had done a thesis on this type of psychology before, but Danny forgot what it was called. Basically, the agent wanted Danny to put so much guilt on himself that he submitted and accepted his punishment. Soon, he'd start to believe he deserved it. That was what abusive husbands did to their wives. They made her believe that if she was a better wife, he wouldn't have to beat her. He made her believe it was her fault.

'That means I'm the wife.' Danny thought. He almost cracked a smile at the thought, but stopped himself just in time. Danny secretly vowed he would never give up hope, never stop resisting the agents. But if he didn't cooperate, this interrogation would last forever.

"What is your name?" The smaller agent asked again.

Danny sighed, letting his body go limp. "I have no name." He said, keeping his blue eyes on the floor. There was a pause.

"How old are you?" The smaller agent inquired.

Danny thought about this one. "I have existed on this earth for fourteen full years." He said, choosing his words carefully.

"How did you become a ghost?" The agent continued.

"I was electrocuted in my parent's- I mean, _the Fenton's_ ghost portal." Danny corrected himself quickly. The larger agent sat back down again.

"How long ago was that?"

Danny closed his eyes, thinking. "Around several months ago. Before the holidays."

_Smack._

"Be specific!" The skinhead agent barked.

"I don't remember exactly when!" Danny blinked back tears, trying to make his voice sound pathetic. The smaller agent put his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Agent R." He said, his tone stern. The skinhead sat down, his jaw set. The smaller agent returned his attention to Danny.

"Were Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley your acquaintances before you received your powers?"

"Yes." Danny's answer was barely audible.

"When did you first threaten them to keep your secret?"

"After the first month." Danny said. "I couldn't control my powers very well." He said truthfully. "And they wanted to get help. But I was worried something like this would happen," The teen said, gesturing to the agents with a nod of his head. "So I forced them to keep quiet."

The smaller agent was silent for a moment. "Did they ever help you in your escapades _willingly?_" He asked.

"No." Danny's voice was firm. He would _not _let Sam and Tucker get roped into this mess.

"Did anyone else ever find out about your powers?"

Danny thought about his sister, Jazz. "No." He replied again.

"Have you ever encountered another human/ghost hybrid?"

Danny hesitated. Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius, was his mortal enemy. He had promised that if Vlad ever revealed his powers, he'd gladly return the favor. But seeing as this wasn't Vlad's fault for once, Danny wasn't sure he could condemn Vlad to the same fate.

Agent R saw Danny hesitate.

_Smack._

"Answer him, ghost!" He demanded.

Danny swallowed his fear. "No." He saw the skinhead raise his fist again. "I mean, I don't know!" The teen protested. "I've never seen a human change into a ghost, or vice versa, but I've fought a lot of humanoid ghosts, and I don't know if they're part human!" Danny lied. The smaller agent studied him, his eyes hidden behind his dark sunglasses.

"There probably aren't any, though." Danny said, his voice small. "I mean, the circumstances that gave me my powers were very specific. It would be very unlikely for the exact same thing to happen to someone else, right?" The halfa waited to see if the agents bought it.

Finally the smaller agent replied. "I suppose you're right." He said, though he still sounded doubtful. Danny was relieved. 'I hope you appreciate that, Plasmius.' Danny thought irritably.

"Have you ever killed someone?"

The question took Danny by surprise. "No!" He exclaimed, unable to hide his anger. "And I only attack to defend others or myself."The teen added. The smaller agent raised an eyebrow, as though he found Danny's reaction interesting.

The interrogation continued for hours. The agents asked about his powers, the Ghost Zone, his enemies, and everything in between. Whenever Danny accidentally spoke as though he were a person with rights, or let a sarcastic edge creep into his voice, the skinhead agent beat him. By the end of it, Danny's face was swollen and bleeding. He was mentally and physically exhausted. But the agents kept coming back to one question.

"Why do you protect Amity Park?"

Danny took a minute to catch his breath. "Well... I um, live there, so to speak. And I care about the people living there, too." Agent R prepared to hit the halfa again. "Wait! I didn't mean care, like an emotion. I don't have emotions, right? Because I'm a ghost?" Danny said quickly. "It's because... um, it's my haunt, I guess. My lair. Most other ghosts have lairs in the Ghost Zone, but since I live- I mean, _lived_ in Amity Park, I guess that became my haunt. I wanted to protect it."

Danny was worried the agents wouldn't be satisfied with his answer. He waited for the skinhead to brutally assault his face again, but the attack never came. The smaller agent stood.

"That is all."

Danny couldn't believe his ears. "It's over?" The teen asked hopefully. The agents moved to leave the room. As the skinhead exited, he glanced back at Danny and grinned evilly.

"Oh, no. Now, the _real _fun begins."


	4. Chapter 3: Scream

**Author's Note: **I'm so excited! You guys have no idea how much it means to me to read your reviews. The positive feedback was really encouraging! Anyways, in this chapter, the GiW begin their experiments on Danny. Nothing extreme for now... but if you don't like that kind of stuff, you've got the wrong fanfic. With that in mind, please read on and enjoy chapter four.

**Previously: **Danny was separated from his loved ones and prevented from using his powers by a special collar, which annoyed the teen to no end. After a long and sarcastic ride to the GiW facility, Danny was beaten and interrogated by a couple of agents. Danny's plan to pretend to give up seemed to have worked, but how long will it be until Danny is no longer pretending?

* * *

Three agents escorted Danny through the facility; two to restrain him and one to hold a gun to his head.

Which had been covered by a cloth bag again. Obviously, the agents didn't want Danny to see the facility. That annoyed and worried the teen, he didn't like being kept in the dark... literally _or _figuratively.

The halfa would just have to rely on his enhanced hearing, but that wasn't so easy with a bag over his head. Still, as they walked, Danny heard a faint sound that could only be described as a wail.

It was unearthly, unlike anything Danny had ever heard. It was almost primitive, full of sorrow and agony. The sound seemed to echo in his ears and send a chill down his spine.

"Did you hear that?" Danny asked the agents. He heard an irritated sigh.

"Hear what? It's completely silent. At least, it _was _until you started yammering." The agent said resentfully. Danny frowned. He knew that his ghost powers allowed him to hear much better than ordinary humans, but surely their ears weren't _that_ weak?

"That wail..." Danny said uncomfortably. "What else have you got locked up here?" The teen demanded. Danny felt an ecto-gun press against his temple.

"Shut up, Phantom." The agent ordered. Danny grit his teeth, struggling to restrain his anger and frustration. He was sick and tired of agents telling him to shut up, acting like he wasn't human. He knew this was how they treated ghosts, but were they so cruel and twisted as to treat a human the same way? Danny had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

After a roughly twenty minutes of walking down hallways, opening electronically locked doors, and making so many turns Danny couldn't keep track, the agents stopped. The lead agent pressed a code on a keypad and Danny heard the familiar _whoosh _sound of a door sliding into the wall. After a brief walk, another door was opened. The shackled on the halfa's wrists and ankles were removed. The bag was tugged off and Danny was pushed into a room. He heard the door lock behind him.

The teen blinked, trying to adjust to the sudden light. Then he looked around his new prison.

The room was rectangular. The back wall was smooth metal, as were the sides, but the front wall was plexiglass. This wall showed a short hallway to another metal doorway. The exit.

The glass wall had the outline of a door. Danny could see the keypad that opened the door on the other side. The teen also noticed a weird slot near the ground, like a large version of a mail slot. There was a slab of metal jutting out from the back wall, about a foot off the ground.

As Danny inspected it, he realized it was sort of like an inlaid cot. It looked extremely uncomfortable.

There was a metal door on the side of his cell. Danny cautiously walked up to it. He tugged on the knob, expecting it to be locked, but the door swung open with a metallic squeak. It was a bathroom.

The shower was modeled like something you'd find in the boy's locker room, except stainless steel and much more sanitary. The sink looked like a little metal box with a bowl on top and two little cabinet doors. Beside that was a toilet, and hanging above the sink was a mirror. Danny saw his reflection and winced.

His right eye was black and swollen. His lips were caked with dried blood, turning them a rusty brown color. The gash on his cheek has scabbed up and looked much more painful than it felt. Danny was actually surprised how little he hurt. It was probably his ghost powers healing him. As Danny thought about it, he saw that he was faintly glowing green.

Then Danny's eyes strayed to the collar around his neck. Danny leaned closer to the mirror, trying to inspect the device better. The collar was made of black metal. If Danny looked hard enough, he could see the individual panels with tiny screws keeping them in place. The teen looked at the collar, then to his softly glowing reflection. If this collar canceled out his powers, then how was he healing himself?

Danny sighed, running a hand through his ebony colored hair. This was all so overwhelming. To think, a few hours ago he had saved the world, and now his world was falling to pieces...

'No.' Danny thought firmly. He couldn't think about that. If he did, he'd become depressed. If he became depressed, he'd give up. The teen would rather die than let the Guys in White win.

The halfa opened the sink's cabinets and found hair and body products for the shower, as well as a fresh set of his own clothes. Everything was his size. The government had really done their research. Or maybe they had just invaded his house and searched his room...

The idea of the agents swarming his bedroom creeped Danny out. He decided not to think about it.

The teen pulled out a hand towel and turn the faucet of the sink on. After letting the washcloth get wet, Danny scrubbed his face of the dried blood. His wounds stung, but it was refreshing nonetheless.

Danny left the bathroom and closed the door behind him, looking around his cell again. This time he noticed that there was a security camera in the upper left corner of the room. Danny realized that meant he'd be observed 24/7. Of course. What had he expected? These agents were professionals. There was no way they'd leave him in a dark cell alone, even if he had no immediate ways of escape.

The though of escaping sent adrenaline coursing through his veins. Danny wanted more than anything to get away from here. But even if he did escape, then what? They'd come looking for him. The entire world knew his secret. How could he hide?

Unless, of course, he got his hands on the Reality Gauntlet. Then everything would return to normal. Danny buzzed with excitement. He had a way to make everything go away. Now, he just needed a plan.

* * *

_~One hour later~_

Danny paced his cell anxiously.

His injuries had healed, for the most part. His right eyes was still a little dark, but the swelling had gone down enough for him to actually open it. The cut on his cheek had also healed over, leaving a faint red mark. Danny was glad, but that still didn't help curb his anxiety.

The teen found he could take six steps before turning and pacing the other way. If he paced from the front to the back, he could take four steps. Not exactly what he'd call _roomy_.

The ecto-powered teen sat down on the metal cot that was attached to the back wall. He was surprised it was able to withstand his weight without any legs like a normal bed would have. Danny absentmindedly played with his dark hair. His blue eyes were wide with anticipation. He stared at the glass wall and the hallway behind it. The teen stood up and knocked on the glass experimentally.

It felt extremely sturdy and solid, not at all like glass. Danny suspected it was strong enough to take anything he could throw at it, which wasn't much considering his powers were useless.

Danny heard a door open. The metal door at the end of the hallway had slid into the wall, revealing the last person he wanted to see.

It was the skinhead agent from the interrogation, Agent R. The muscle-head was accompanied by two other agents. One held the familiar cloth bag. The other held assorted cuffs and chains.

Danny sighed. "Great, we're gonna do this again?" He asked irritably, folding his arms over his chest. The agents approached the glass wall. Agent R punched in a code and the glass door opened automatically.

"No," The skinhead replied, obviously enjoying Danny's unease. "This time will be different."

"Oh, boy." Danny said sarcastically. "Lucky me."

Soon, Danny was walking blindly through the facility again, his hands and feet shackled. The teen tried to remember which way the agents took him, but his sense of direction was all out of sorts. Danny growled with frustration. If he was going to escape, he needed to know the layout of the facility. Mainly, where the exits were located.

When the bag was taken off his head, Danny's heart nearly stopped.

He was in a lab. An honest-to-goodness laboratory with metal counter tops covered with beakers and sharp tools. Scientists buzzed around excitedly, about seven in all. There were also four more agents in the room, each holding an ecto gun. Danny's stomach twisted into knots when he saw what was in the middle of the room.

An examination table. With metal restraints. Just for him.

Scenes of torture flooded the boy's mind. His heart began thumping frantically, his blue eyes wide with fear. Danny was practically dragged to the metal table by the agents. Scientists watched him as he passed by them, their eager smiles growing bigger.

Danny felt sick. "W-wait!" He protested as the agents strapped him down. "You don't really want to do this, do you?" The teen asked, unable to keep the fear out of his voice. Agent R grinned at the boy.

"Believe me, we do." The skinhead said with a twisted smile. As he and the other two agents stepped back, curious scientists flocked to the table, chatting excitedly. "Let the experiments begin!" Agent R announced triumphantly.

The first ones weren't so bad. The scientists took measurements, drew blood, and shined a light into Danny's eyes and mouth. If Danny focused on the syringe slowly filling with red liquid, he could almost imagine he was at the doctor's office for a checkup. He was just getting blood drawn for tests to make sure he wasn't ill, not for some sick government experiments.

The process would have been easier if Agent R wasn't watching the entire time. A morbid smile was frozen on his crooked face. Danny realized with a shudder that the agent was thoroughly enjoying the halfa's discomfort. Danny clenched his fists, glaring at the skinhead.

Before the halfa could say anything to wipe the stupid grin off the agent's face, pain flared through his left arm. Danny bit back a scream, his eyes shut tight, desperately trying to block out the excited voices of the scientists.

He wished they were as stony faced and emotionless as the agents had been. It would have been easier if the scientists didn't murmur happily every time they succeeded in making Danny yell out in pain. But no, they were fascinated by what they found, talking in scientific terms that sounded like a foreign language.

The most Danny could gather is that even though he looked like a regular human on the outside, there was something in his blood that could only be describe as supernatural.

Danny didn't know how long the scientists poked and prodded him. Every needle felt like a dagger digging into his flesh. The halfa genuinely expected them to pull out a scalpel and cut him open right then and there. But they kept his innards inside him, which was how Danny preferred them.

Finally, the pain stopped. Danny opened one blue eye to peer at the scientists. They were speaking among themselves, referring to papers and test tubes. Danny's whole body shook with pain.

A sob escaped the teen. Danny bit his lower lip, breathing heavily through his nose. How had this happened?

Danny took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. The halfa wasn't going to cry in front of them. Not now. The group of scientists returned to their subject, grinning at Danny.

The teen swallowed nervously, feeling like a frog about to be dissected in high school. If he ever got out of this situation, Danny promised himself he'd apologize to Sam for not taking her campaign about frog dissections seriously. At the thought of the Goth girl, Danny's chest became uncomfortably tight.

He forced himself to push any thoughts of his friends to the back of his mind. Danny looked up at the scientists.

"We have finished testing." One of them announced. Danny let out a sigh of relief. Even though he would be going back to a cell, Danny couldn't wait to get out of that lab.

"Well, it's about time." Danny said, his voice shaking slightly. "You guys works really slow, you know that?" The teen gazed at the huddle of scientists, who hadn't moved an inch. "Well?" Danny prompted. "Uh, hello? It's over, right?"

Agent R approached the examination table, holding a device that looked like a remote control. "Not exactly." He said, pressing a button. Suddenly, electric shocks ran through Danny's body. The collar around his neck became white hot. The teen felt a deep burning in his core, which was normally ice cold due to his ghostly half.

Danny felt himself reverting to his ghost form. The process was disturbingly involuntary. Though he didn't know exactly why, Danny fought the transformation, trying to remain a human. But in the end, his strength gave out, and Danny became a phantom.

The scientists seemed delighted by Danny's transformation. They readied their tools and their beakers, papers ready to take notes. Agent R grinned sinisterly.

"Now, we do it all again." The skinhead said wickedly.

Danny screamed.

* * *

**Author's note: **Well! That was fun! It felt kinda slow in the beginning, but I really wanted to give you a good idea of what Danny's cell looked like, as he'll be staying there for quite a while. Overall, I'm happy with the way this chapter turned out. Expect the next chapter no later than next week. My weekend's kinda busy, so it'll probably be around Monday or Tuesday.


	5. Chapter 4: Breakfast

**Author's note: **Sorry this took so long! My life's kinda hectic right now, and I'm not gonna force myself to write when I'm feeling uninspired or else writing won't be fun anymore. Thanks again for all the feedback! Hearing what you guys have to say makes writing this story really fun! Anyways, read on and enjoy chapter five.

**Previously: **Not much happened, really. Danny got to look around his new cell briefly before being whisked off for experiments. No dissecting yet, but between all the poking and prodding, our halfa is really fed up. Unfortunately for him, things will just get worse...

* * *

Sam gazed coldly into the eyes of the interrogator.

It had been a few hours since the Foleys, the Mansons, and the Fentons (minus Danny), had been transported to a secret base for questioning. The ride had been long and quiet, since no one had felt like talking after what had just happened. Sam felt like she might explode from anger, but so far she had held her tongue. In fact, she had refused to say a word to the agent interrogating her.

The goth had her legs crossed and arms folded, her glare steady. She sat rigid in her chair, her lips pressed into a thin line. Sam had no idea where her friends and family were; they had all been interrogated individually.

Sam was worried that if she spoke, she'd accidentally tell the agents a story that was different from Tucker's story. If the agents suspected that the two teens actually _hadn't_ been forced to help Danny, they'd wind up in prison. Then who would save Danny?

"Miss Manson, I need you to answer my questions." The agent repeated. His voice was deep and relaxing. If he talked too much, Sam swore she'd fall asleep.

The goth remained silent. The agent sighed and tried again.

"You aren't in any trouble. I just need you to tell me what happened." He said patiently. Still, Sam said nothing. Her violet eyes were full of rebellious fire. She would not talk if she didn't want to.

"You have to answer me, Miss Manson." The agent said irritably. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't. I know my rights." She said, turning her face away from the agent stubbornly. The agent ran a hand through his frayed black hair.

"Listen, I know you've been through a bad experience. But you're safe now." He agent said soothingly. Sam wanted to laugh at him. This felt like the most unsafe place in the world. Just being in the presence of an agent made Sam nervous.

"I know you want to leave." The agent continued. "Just answer my questions and we can get this over with. The sooner you talk, the sooner you and your friends can go home."

Sam looked at the agent out of the corner of her eye. "What about Danny?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level. The agent tilted his head slightly, his brow furrowing.

"Don't worry about the ghost. It will be dealt with. Why do you care about it anyways?" The agent asked, leaning forward slightly. Sam felt her face grow hot with anger. They weren't even treating Danny like a human being! Sam took silent breaths, trying to calm down. If she blew up now, she'd blow her and Tucker's cover. And if that happened... Danny was doomed.

Finally the goth turned and faced the agent, wearing a mask of calmness. "I was just worried he would come after me and Tucker." Sam lied. "He did kidnap us, after all." She said. The agent's mood turned considerably brighter. Sam could tell she's said exactly what he'd wanted to hear.

"So several days ago, the ghost known as Phantom kidnapped you and Tuckard Foley, correct?" He asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Didn't I just say that?" She grumbled.

"It forced you to aid in it's criminal activities?" The agent inquired. Sam nodded faintly. "Alright," The agent continued. "Now tell me exactly what happened before you were rescued by our agents." He said. Sam grit her teeth. Rescued?!

"You mean after Danny's secret got out at the Dumpty Humpty concert?" Sam asked, struggling to keep her voice from shaking with rage. The agent nodded eagerly.

"Fine." Sam spat. She told the agent roughly what had occurred during her three day cross-country trip with Danny and Tucker, making sure to leave out details. She didn't want her story to differ from Tucker's.

"And then he sucked Freakshow into the Fenton thermos. Gosh, Freakshow was so stupid... after that, Danny used the Reality Gauntlet to fix what Freakshow had done to the world." Sam finished. "That's about when you guys showed up."

The agent was silent for a moment, thinking. "Alright, that'll be all. Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Manson." He said, sounding insincere. The agent stood and opened the door for her. Sam walked out of the interrogation room with a sigh of relief. The goth had always been more of a loner, but right now she really wanted some friendly company.

Sam followed the agent to a bench where her friends and family were waiting. Immediately, her parents jumped up and hugged her.

"Oh, Samantha! We were so worried!" Her mother exclaimed. Sam could tell she'd been crying because her mascara was running. The goth smiled, a rare occurrence.

"I'm fine. Sorry it took so long." She said, hugging her parents back. They all sat down on the bench. Tucker looked at the goth girl inquisitively.

"What were you doing, Sam?" The techno-geek asked. "We've been waiting forever! I'm _starving_! No one has any food in this place!" Tucker exclaimed. Sam shook her head at her friend.

"Do you ever think about anything besides food and technology?" She asked.

Tucker scowled. "Aw, c'mon Sam, you know how I get when I don't eat." He complained. "It's bad enough those agents took all my tech away... but this is practically cruelty!" He exclaimed dramatically.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at her friends antics. For a moment, Sam could imagine they were just hanging out like old times. But everything felt wrong. The smile left her face as Sam realized how different it felt without Danny...

Her laugh sounded so lonely without Danny's to compliment it. Sam realized she must have looked pretty dejected, because Tucker put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Sam. We'll get out of this. Somehow..." Her friend said, his voice uncharacteristically somber. Sam nodded, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

The group fell into a depressed silence.

* * *

Danny woke up screaming.

The halfa looked around his cell wildly, his black hair hanging in his face. Danny took deep calming breaths, his blue eyes closed. "Calm down.." He muttered to himself angrily. "You're fine."

Danny knew this was a lie. As long as he was here, he'd never be fine.

After being experimented on in his ghost form, Danny had been returned to his cell and promptly fallen asleep. Danny gazed at his reflection in the glass wall. Funny, he didn't even remember changing back to his human form. The teen sighed and swung his legs over the side of the cot. He was right, it had been uncomfortable to sleep on. There weren't even any blankets.

Danny stood. Immediately, pain surged through his legs, causing him to collapse on the metal cot again. Danny grit his teeth. What had they done to him? All Danny could remember were the blurred faces of the masked scientists... the bright lights shining in his face... and screaming.

The raven haired teen glared at the security camera watching him from the corner. "Enjoy the show?" Danny asked bitterly. He hated looking weak.

Danny's supernaturally enhanced ears picked up on the faint sound of approaching footsteps. His body tensed. The teen watched the metal doorway behind his glass prison, his blue eyes flickering with apprehension.

An agent entered the hallway leading to Danny's cell. He was holding a metal tray, and he was alone. Danny watched him approach his cell. Instead of unlocking the door and entering, the agent knelt down and slid the tray through the weird mail slot on that was built in the glass wall. Then, without even glancing at the teen, the agent left.

Danny approached the tray cautiously. He was surprised when he realized it was a tray of mush that looked suspiciously like oatmeal. Next to it was a plastic spoon and a cup of water. The halfa looked around his cell again.

"What, am I supposed to eat this?" Danny asked no one in particular.

A speaker blared to life. "It's breakfast." A voice replied. Danny jumped. He hadn't noticed the loudspeaker in the corner of the room. The teen inspected the food curiously.

"It's not poisoned." The voice said, sounding slightly amused. Danny scowled in the direction of the speaker.

"Well, pardon me for being slightly suspicious of people who enjoy shoving guns to my head and stabbing me with needles!" He exclaimed. "There's no way I'm eating this... what it is, oatmeal?" He pondered. Just then, Danny's stomach growled. He realized he hadn't eaten in a while. A long while.

"Breakfast... does that mean I've been here a whole day?" Danny asked.

"Look who's finally catching on..." The voice replied. Danny ignored the snide remark, his mind on other things. Namely, his friends and family. They were probably worried out of their minds! Or in prison. Danny desperately hoped they weren't in prison.

Another loud roar from his stomach brought Danny's attention back to the tray of 'food'. He reluctantly picked up the plastic spoon and dug it into the mush, wincing at the gross squelching sound it made.

Danny swallowed a spoonful and immediately gagged. "This stuff is worse than my mom's cooking! And that's saying something, considering her meals have tried to eat me before!" The teen complained.

"Well, you'd better get used to it, ghost, because it's got all the nutrition you need to stay healthy." The voice retorted. Danny sighed, digging the spoon into the mush again.

"Kinda hard to stay healthy when you're surrounded by people who want to kill you..." Danny muttered.

* * *

Agent G leaned back in his chair, watching the monitor closely.

The screen showed that the teen had resentfully continued eating his meal, all the while making dramatic choking gestures and gagging noises. Agent G smiled slightly. Teenagers could be so dramatic...

The forty-five year old watched the halfa with interest. He didn't _look _like he was half ghost. He didn't _act_ like he was half ghost. And yet he was.

Agent G looked at his watch. In a couple minutes, another agent would take over monitoring the halfa. Agent G began gathering the numerous reports and files he'd brought with him, all the while watching the monitor out of the corner of his eye.

He was kind of disappointed to be leaving... he'd grown rather fond of the halfa.

The agent recalled the son he'd left at age five. He remembered all the long training retreat's he'd taken one after another. Mission after mission... never in town for longer than a week.

He remembered returning ten years later and finding his son replaced by a snarky, independent, moody teenager who resented the father he never knew.

Agent G left the room.

* * *

**Author's note: **Well, that one felt kind of slow, but it will really speed up later, I promise. In case you're curious about the timeline, let's say Danny was captured somewhere between late afternoon and early evening. During his four hour interrogation, Sam, Tucker, and co were also being interrogated, except with a lot less violence. So the Sam interrogation thing happened at the same time of Danny's interrogation. All the experiments and stuff carried on well into the night, and now it's the next morning. Danny's first day in the facility. And it only took me four chapters and a prequel! How awesome is that? Eheheh... you don't care, do you? Ah well. C'est la vie.


	6. Chapter 5: Sigh

**Author's Note: I am so sorry this is late! Like I promised in the beginning, my schedule won't always be consistent, but I'll try to update at least once a week. I know this one's short, but oh well. Thanks for leaving reviews, I love seeing what you guys have to say. **

**Oh, and** princessbinas**:****As enticing as that sounds, I don't think the agents will be flying around as halfas anytime soon. I already have a basic plot line to follow, and I'm not sure that would fit. But that sounds like a good idea for a one shot or drabble... **

**Previously: After seeing how Sam and Tucker were getting along (they weren't), we revisited our despondent halfa. Danny's first day at the facility hadn't been a pleasant experience, but if breakfast was any indication of things to come, then the hapless teen is in for a whole world of trouble...**

* * *

_~ One hour later~_

Danny paced the small, rectangular room.

The agents had come for him a few minutes after breakfast, if you could call it that. Danny had hardly managed to choke down the loathsome filth. Even now, the teen couldn't get the wall-paper flavor out of his mouth.

After another blindfolded trek through the facility, Danny had been shoved into a room with plexiglass walls. It was definitely small, almost like a cage. He could only take four steps from left to right, and only two from front to back. Behind the glass walls, Danny could see scientists buzzing around excitedly, wearing pristine lab coats and goggles. The room that held Danny's glass prison had all sorts of machines that hummed ominously. The halfa could feel the vibrations from inside the glass room. It didn't agree with his stomach.

Danny sat down, running a hand through his ebony-colored hair. No one had explained anything to him. He didn't know what they had planned for him. It was nerve wracking... all this waiting.

The teen turned and pressed his palms against the glass wall.

"Helloooooo?" He called. The sound echoed around the small glass room, irritating Danny's heightened hearing. Nevertheless, he banged against the plexiglass wall with his fists.

"Hey! Will someone tell me what the heck is going on?" The teenager demanded. The only response he got was a rude sneer from Agent R. The skinhead was guarding the exit, ecto-gun in hand. Danny stuck his tongue out at the agent before turning around with a huff and leaning against the wall. He crossed his arms, pouting.

Danny knew it was childish, but he wished someone would pay attention to him! He was the center of their freaky, scientific ecto research, and they wouldn't give him the time of day! They didn't even acknowledge him, except for the occasional excited look or curious glance.

Finally, after what seemed like _hours_, three scientists approached the containment unit. Danny glanced up at them, his expression suspicious. "We are ready to being testing." The first scientist announced. Danny tensed. The teen slowly rose to his feet.

"What kind of testing?" He inquired.

The scientists shared a look. "We're going to see how you react to extreme temperatures. But first, you need to revert to your ghostly form." The first one said. From the tone of his voice, Danny knew it wasn't just a friendly suggestion.

"I don't _need _to do anything for you!" The halfa retorted stubbornly. The scientists glanced collectively at Agent R.

The skinhead grinned. He approached the plexiglass structure, drawing something from inside his suit. The remote control.

Of course.

The collar around Danny's neck blazed to life, and pain flared through his body. He could feel his ghostly core being wrenched apart, like white-hot pokers were twisting his insides. He could feel his grip on his human form slipping... no, not slipping. Being yanked away from him. His humanity being swept away from his grasp. But this time, he was determined not to give in. He fought it. He fought it with every ounce of energy he had. But in the end, the superior technology was too much for the teen. Black spots danced in front of his eyes. Darkness engulfed his vision, and Danny collapsed to the ground.

Two white circles washed over his limp body.

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

The worst part about coming home was the reporters.

Sam hated their excitement. Their interest. She hated how they all saw this as an opportunity to make their careers. To Sam, they were nothing more than heartless busybodies who cared nothing about human decency.

The goth sighed and tugged the corner of her curtain back. Yep. They were still there. A virtual sea of reporters and cameramen, annoying people with flashing cameras. When the Manson's had been dropped off at their house by the government, they had found a crowd of reporters camped out on their front lawn. Sam had refused to say anything and, with the help of her heavy combat boots, cleared a path to the front door, leaving several reporters hopping on one foot in pain.

Her parents had given up trying to get them to leave. They'd called the police to clear the area, but traffic was too blocked up. Every reported on this side of the country had flocked to Amity Park, hoping to get an interview with Danny Fenton/Phantom's accomplices. She imagined that Tucker was in a similar dilemma.

Sam let the curtain fall back into place and flopped onto her bed, groaning. Why did this have to happen? This was all Freakshow's fault. At the thought of the deranged ringmaster, Sam was filled with anger. What was his deal? Why couldn't he just leave everyone alone?

The goth girl punched her pillow in frustration. As bad as it was for her and Tucker, she imagined that Danny was going through something ten times worse. At the Dumpty Humpty concert, the agents had said that they were taking Danny for experiments. Lots and lots of really painful experiments.

Sam blinked back tears of frustration. She needed to clear her mind. She needed a plan. But right now, she needed her front door devoid of annoying photographers.

And Sam knew exactly how to get rid of them.

* * *

Tucker sighed and turned the volume up.

Currently, the techno-geek was in his room, halfheartedly playing an old video game. Every so often, the teen's aqua eyes would stray from the graphics and towards his window, where he knew an army of reporters was waiting. Waiting for him. He hated it.

He knew he'd have to face them eventually. He'd have to tell them lies. That was another thing he hated. Telling lies.

The video game alerted Tucker of his character's death with a loud GAME OVER.

Tucker sighed again and shut the console off. Technology was usually the only thing that could distract him when he was feeling stressed (besides food), but right now it just wasn't working. The teen adjusted his trademark red cap, glancing quickly around his room. Ever since he had returned home, he'd felt like something was... off. Although many perceived the techno-geek as lazy, Tucker was actually pretty OCD about his room and his tech. He could tell when something had been tampered with.

Deciding that the feeling wouldn't go away until he investigated, Tucker began scouring his room for something amiss. After a couple minutes, his efforts were rewarded. Tucker had been searching beneath his desk when he found a small, round, black device attached to the underside. It was about the size of a dime. Tucker plucked it off the underside of the desk and stared at it quizzically.

It was a microphone.

Tucker turned it over and saw an official looking seal branded into the metal. The Guys in White were listening. The thought sent chills down Tucker's spine. He wondered if they had hidden cameras too, and glanced about himself again. The teen cleared his throat self-consciously. Obviously, the agents hadn't been convinced that Sam and Tucker were the victims. And now, they were listening for any signs of trouble.

Tucker rubbed his temples. Anything he said would be counted as evidence. If he let it slip that he and Sam were going to try and find a way to free Danny, then the agents would bust down his door and lead him away in handcuffs.

Then, it would be GAME OVER for all three of them.

Sam. Tucker suddenly sat up. He had to warn Sam. Her house was most likely bugged as well. If she said anything incriminating...

Tucker stood and grabbed his cell phone. The teen closed himself in the bathroom connected to his bedroom and locked the door. After a thorough search, and finding no microphones, Tucker turned the faucet on and dialed Sam's number. Since he didn't have texting (Thanks, Mom and Dad), he'd have to talk very quietly so the mics in the bedroom wouldn't pick up his voice.

Tucker shifted his weight anxiously, waiting as the phone rang once. Twice. Three times. And then...

"HELLO? HEY TUCK!" Sam yelled. Tucker frantically covered the speaker part of his phone.

"Sam!" He hissed through clenched teeth. "You have to be quiet! Listen, I found- Is that screamo music?" Tucker asked suddenly. He could hear loud speakers blaring screamo into the phone.

"OH, uh, yeah... it's um, nothing... AH! Whew, caught it..." Sam's voice was hard to hear over the blasting music. "HEY! GET DOWN FROM THERE! I SWEAR, I WILL- Hey, Tuck, I'm gonna have to call you back..."

"Wait! Sam! I found microphones in my house! Be careful what you say! They're listening!" Tucker said frantically.

Sam cursed. "Really?" She asked. "Alright, well I'm gonna have to-" Suddenly static clung to her voice. "...later, okay, Tuck? Bye!"

"Wait-" There was a click as Sam hung up. Tucker sighed. The tech-savvy teen shut off the sink and fished around the medicine cabinet, pulling out a small bottle of aspirin.

He could feel a headache coming on.

* * *

Sam tossed her phone onto her bed and adjusted her grip on the stereo.

"Yeah, YOU LIKE THAT?" Sam taunted over the music. She had balanced a large boombox precariously on her windowsill and was blasting some of her favorite screamo music from her edgier days.

The reporters booed and covered their ears. Some left quicker than others. Some sat in their cars, hoping to drown out the hardcore beat. And some were still snapping pictures and shouting questions at her.

"Sam! Over here!"

"Is it true you were kidnapped by the local hero Danny Phantom?"

"How long did you know your best friend was a ghost?"

"Do you agree with the government's actions?"

"Where is Phantom now?"

"Are you and Danny Fenton/Phantom dating?"

Sam scowled at the reporters, her face flushing red. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled at them, hoping to get her point across. "AND GET OFF MY LAWN!" The goth, having secured the stereo to the windowsill with cords, slammed the window as far down as it would go. Then she drew her curtains shut with a flourish. She smirked, reveling in her victory. She knew that after a couple hours of extremely loud screamo music, the reporters would have no choice to leave, lest they loose their sanity.

The goth ran a hand through her ebony-colored hair. She scanned her room nervously with bright azure eyes. It was creepy to think that agents were listening to her right now. Sam would have to watch what she said in her own house.

She heard footsteps and saw her parents at her door.

"Sam!" Her mother exclaimed. "What on earth is going on?"

"We heard this horrible, loud, music, and all the yelling..." Her father said. Sam sighed.

"I'm just trying to get rid of the reporters." She said. Her voice was strained. Every syllable felt forced. "I've been through a... traumatic experience." Sam said, avoiding her parents' concerned looks.

Pamela Manson wrapped her daughter in a hug, her frilly dress all but engulfing the girl. "Oh, darling... I know it's been rough for you. But now, that Danny Phantom is far, far away, and you're safe."

Jeremy Manson nodded seriously. "I always knew that Fenton boy was a bad influence. But to kidnap our baby girl..." He trailed off, looking distressed.

Sam fought the urge to scream. How could they believe for a moment that Danny had kidnapped them? That Danny was evil? They were _there _when he saved them from falling into a _pit of acid_, for crying out loud!

But Sam bit her tongue, remembering what Tucker had said. She had to convince the agents that she was the victim, and that she wanted nothing to do with Danny Phantom. She had to play along until she came up with something.

"It'll be okay..." Pamela soothed, stroking her daughters hair. Sam returned their embrace halfheartedly.

"I know." She whispered.


	7. Chapter 6: Overload

**Author's Note: Okay, I know this is waaaay overdue, but like I promised in the beginning, my schedule is never going to be regular. I'm not going to force myself to write some half-hearted piece of crap when I'm feeling uninspired, either. Writer's block is a jerk.**

**Previously: While Danny deals with the ever-annoying Guys in White, Sam and Tucker face an even greater foe... the social media! After some sleuthing from our favorite techno-geek, Tucker discovered that he and Sam were being recorded. The GiW were obviously unconvinced with their 'victim' act and are waiting for them to slip up. If Sam and Tucker wind up in the slammer, who's going to save Danny? (I'm not really curious, since I'm the author I already know. Muahahaha...)**

**Enjoy this latest update filled with angst, drama, romance (not really) and excitement!**

* * *

Danny jerked as he returned to consciousness.

He kept his eyes closed tightly, knowing that when he opened them, they'd be glowing neon green rather than cheerful sky blue. Another thing to remind him of his failures. The fourteen year old shifted from his position on the floor. When he'd collapsed, he had landed awkwardly on his arm. The limb ached, reminding him he was, in fact, conscious. Oh, how he wished he could lie there on the floor on the containment unit forever. Unfortunately, the universe had other ideas.

The collar around his neck grew uncomfortably hot before emitting an electrical charge. The boy let out a scream and bolted upright, his toxic green eyes darting around wildly. His gaze locked onto a smug man in a crisp, white suit with a shaved head. Agent R.

The man waved at the halfa with his right hand, which held a remote control.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" He sneered. The skinhead was flanked by two scientists, their excited eyes glinting behind safety goggles.

Danny groaned, rubbing his temples. This was _just _what he needed right now.

"Just cut me some slack, would ya? I'm a teenager; we sleep a lot, okay?" Danny snapped irritably. The halfa brought his knees to his chest and folded his arms on top of them, resting his chin in the crook of his elbow.

The scientist on Agent R's left cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Agent R. You may return to you post." His voice was friendly, but firm and commanding at the same time. It was hard to see much of him;he wore a suit not unlike those Danny's parents wore, along with gloves, goggles, and a lab coat. Agent R regarded the scientist before nodding stiffly, the smirk vanishing from his face. He cast one last hateful glance at Danny before briskly walking towards the door of the laboratory to resume guarding the exit.

Danny stuck his tongue out at Agent R's retreating back. The fourteen year old sighed and closed his eyes. He was right; there were lights, and they were _very_ bright. In fact, they were giving him a head ache. Danny wondered if the scientists would give him some aspirin if he asked…

The teenager opened one eye, staring distrustfully at the scientists. The two of them were still just standing there like idiots, with creepy smiles frozen on their faces.

A surge of anger rushed through Danny.

"Well?" He demanded. "What do you want?" The second scientist shared a look with the first before replying.

"Now that you are in your ghostly form, we are going to run some tests." He explained. Danny gave the scientist a once over, noting his tanned skin and shiny black hair. He spoke with an accent of ethnic heritage… Indian, perhaps?

"Yeah, well… good luck with that." Danny scowled, turning away from the pair of men. He heard the scientist exhale slowly before trying again.

"I am Dr. Haryana. This is my colleague, Dr. Cleveland." The Indian scientist gestured to the man standing beside him, who nodded in reply. "We are going to run some simple tests," Dr. Haryana continued. "such as how you react to extreme temperatures, noises, ect. Nothing too difficult." He said pleasantly.

Danny grit his teeth. "What, no dissections?" The halfa demanded spitefully, turning to glare at the scientists.

Dr. Haryana's eyes turned hard. "Not yet." He promised darkly.

Danny blinked, taken aback. But before the fourteen year old could respond, another scientist approached the two men. This one appeared to be a woman of around twenty, twenty two? She gave Danny a curious look before addressing Dr. Haryana.

"Are we ready to begin testing, sir?" She inquired.

The scientist diverted his attention to the young woman, suddenly smiling again.

"Of course, my dear." He responded swiftly. "Come, Dr. Cleveland." The Indian scientist turned on his heel and retreated to the other side of the laboratory towards some confusing and expensive looking machinery.

Danny had no time to ponder the scientist's sudden change in demeanor, however, because just then the containment unit began to vibrate.

The halfa stood quickly, unintentionally shifting into a defensive stance. Danny's unease increased as the thrum of heavy machinery reached his super sensitive senses. The teenager glanced around at the scientists gathered near his containment unit. They were holding clipboards and notebooks, pencils at the ready.

There was a whooshing sound, like someone had opened a space shuttle door. Danny braced himself for pain... and then opened his eyes when he felt none. The halfa raised an eyebrow quizzically as cold air was pumped into his unit.

"Hey, what gives?" He inquired, tapping on the plexiglass.

Dr. Haryana trotted over, still wearing the same fake smile.

"As I said earlier, we are going to run some basic tests. First, we're going to see how your body reacts to extreme temperatures." He explained, his voice lined with excitement and curiosity. Danny looked around his empty containment unit, noticed that the corners of the box were beginning to collect frost.

"Oh. Alright..." Danny was still weirded out. The fact that they hadn't dissected him yet baffled the teen, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Danny sat cross-legged in the air, his ghost powers allowing him to detach himself from gravity. The boy sighed, noting that his breath was visible, and this time it wasn't because of ghosts. He knew that ghosts were better in cold temperatures, but he doubted they'd find anything significant.

* * *

_~Ten minutes later~_

The scientists stared incredulously at the whirlwind inside the containment unit.

The black and white streak was buzzing with energy, chatting at incredible speeds as it raced around inside the unit. It was literally bouncing off the walls. Dr. Haryana scribbled furiously in his notebook. Then he motioned for someone to turn up the unit's sound so they could better hear what their subject was saying.

"Wow!Guys,thisfeelsAMAZING!It'slikeIdrankfifteen-n o-twenty-no-thirtycupsofcoffee!Withdoubleexpressoa ndwhippedcreamandchocolatechipsandtheworks!Whydon' tpeopleworkinsuchcoldconditionsALLTHETIME?We'dbedo newithworkandschoolinlike,anhour!SERIOUSLY!THENwec ouldrunracesandisngsongsandflyinairplanesandvisitt hemoonannobodywouldevenknowyouleft!THISISLIKETHEBE STTHINGEVER!AMITALKINGTOOLOUD?HOWCOLDISITINHERE?"

Dr. Haryana couldn't suppress a smile as he answered the ghost's question.

"It is -260 degrees Fahrenheit." The Indian scientist replied.

"OHCOOL!-260islike260degreeslessthan0!HEY!Ibetmysp itwouldfreezeinmidair!WANNASEE?"

For one blessed moment, there was a pause. Then the whirlwind started up again.

"TURNSOUTICAN'TSPITWHENI'MINGHOSTFORM!HUH,WHADDAYA KNOW?DoesthatmeanIdon'thavesalivaglands?OramIdehyd rated?Ordidmyspitfreezeinmymouth?MymouthfeelsREALL YREALLYCOLD!Iwonderifthebloodinmyhumanbodywouldfre eze?That'dactuallybeareallyhandysuperpower!Likewhe nthisguygoestopunchyouandallofsudden-WHAM!Yourbloo d'slikestone!Andthen-"

Dr. Haryana glanced pleadingly at his colleague, Dr. Cleveland. The silent scientist merely smiled and shook his head. Dr. Haryana steeled himself mentally and spoke to the halfa again.

"Alright, then. We're going to return the temperature to normal, okay?"

There was a loud gasp.

"AWWWMANWHYDOYOUHAVETODOTHAT?IfeelsoGOODrightnow!C anwemakeitthiscoldallthetime?" The subject complained from inside the frost covered unit.

"I'm afraid not." Dr. Haryana responded firmly.

Another scientist shutdown the machine that was freezing the inside of the containment unit. Dr. Haryana rubbed his temples as the subject continued talking at impossible speeds. Hopefully the subject would return to normal soon.

"HEY!MRSCIENCYDOCTORGUYCOMEINHEREIT'SREALLYCOOLYOU SHOULDFEELITBEFOREITGETSHOTAGAINIFORGETYOURNAMEITS OUNDSLIKEMRSHAMALAMADINGDONG-"

Very, _very_ soon.

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

Sam Manson was bored.

So very, incredibly bored, there should be a law against it. It was ironic, really. Her house had _everything. _It had two bowling alleys, for heaven's sake! Besides the fact, it was the beginning of summer. Right now, she should be hanging out with her two best friends with not a care in the world. But thanks to Freakshow and the stupid Guys in White, she was spending it cooped up in her room, worried sick and bored to tears. One can only do so much worrying before they go insane.

And Sam had worried plenty.

What really bugged her was her lack to come up with a plan. So she decided to go over the facts one more time.

One: Danny was locked up in a secret government facility at an unknown location.

Two: His ghost powers were most likely disabled.

Three: He was probably going through experiments. Lots and lots of really painful experiments.

Four: Sam couldn't leave the house without being mobbed by reporters.

Five: Agents from the GiW were listening to her right now.

Six: If she said anything that would suggest she was not the victim here, she'd wind up in jail for aiding a fugitive.

Seven: If she wound up in jail for aiding a fugitive, then Danny had no chance of escape.

Eight: If Danny had no chance of escape, then he'd remain at the base for all eternity and go insane and be experimented on daily by demented agents from the freaking _government _that was supposed to protect them but in reality _Danny_ was the only one protecting anyone around here and Sam couldn't return the favor this one time because she was completely and utterly_ useless_ at these kinds of things and knowing that Danny was in such an awful place because of her made Sam feel so broken that she just wanted to curl up and cry-

Sam inhaled sharply. Perhaps she _shouldn't_ dwell on the facts.

* * *

_~One hour later~_

Danny was definitely _not_ having fun.

Negative 260 degrees had felt _amazing_. It was as if he could feel every single molecule in his body buzzing. He didn't remember much of what he said or did, but he honestly didn't care. What he cared about right now was the fact that he was practically being boiled alive.

Danny glared spitefully at the scientists, though his vision was hazy. His containment unit was impossibly hot. It was as if he had landed in the Sahara desert during summer while wearing a full snow suit and eating a bowl of burning hot chile, barefoot on scorching sand. Not fun.

The teenager was panting, his hazmat suit drenched in sweat. The black material was clinging to his skin uncomfortably. Apparently, hazmat didn't breathe well. Go figure. Danny could vaguely hear the scientists speaking more techno-babble. Hearing so many complicated and technological terms made him think of Tucker. God, he missed Tucker. He missed Tucker's reliable and easy-going nature, the way he was always willing to break the tension with a well timed joke. How he always got into arguments with Sam about the wonders of meat.

Sam.

The thought of his goth friend sent an electric charge down Danny's spine. He missed her. He missed her so much it _hurt. _He missed her fiery personality, her strong, independent nature and her resolve when she defended her beliefs. He missed the way she smiled; it didn't happen too often. He loved to make her smile. The way her eyes lit up when she was with him, when they were together... how could he have been so blind?

He couldn't live without Sam.

...Or Tucker...

Danny felt his face flush, but that might have been from the heat. Speaking of which...

"Hey..." Danny called to the observing scientists. "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" He asked with a coy smile, watching the bewildered scientist's reactions with delight. "But seriously, how hot is it in here?" The teen whined. "I feel like I'm gonna die... or, half die..." He grumbled.

It was Dr. Haryana that responded. "It is 160 degrees Fahrenheit." The scientist replied, watching Danny's reaction carefully. Danny groaned.

"Wouldn't that kill someone?" The halfa demanded indignantly.

"Not immediately." Dr. Haryana answered, sounding way too upbeat for the current situation. "But it seems that you, like all our other subjects, finds high temperatures uncomfortable."

Danny laughed bitterly. "Uncomfortable? _Try boiling alive._" The teenager huffed. "Wait... other subjects?" Danny's thoughts went to the odd wailing he had heard his first day here. "Who.. or what.. else do you have locked up here?"

The Indian scientist ignored the question. "You know, if your human half wasn't stabilizing you, I'm pretty certain you would have dissolved into ectoplasm by now, like the others." Dr. Haryana observed curiously.

A wave of nausea rushed through Danny, which didn't mix well with the extreme heat. "You do this to other ghosts?" The teen asked, horror struck. Now that he said it aloud, Danny felt sick realization. Of course they would do this to other ghosts. After all, he was half human and they were treating him like this. A real ghost had as many rights as a speck of dust.

Images of his ghostly enemies flooded his mind. He saw Youngblood strapped to a table as agents advanced with scalpels. He saw Ember being jabbed with electrical charges, her screams shaking him to his core. He even saw Vlad, his archenemy, reduced to a puddle of ectoplasm.

Danny grabbed his throbbing head, his fingers gripping snow white hair. His eyes pricked, but no tears came. He was probably too dehydrated...

More images came. This time of his allies. Wulf, shackled to a wall as agents used all sorts of torture devices on him. The Dairy King fading from existence. Dora the dragon ghost being vaporized by some high tech weapon. Danielle...

"NO!" Danny screamed. He tried to stand, but he was dizzy from the heat.

The containment unit began to shake as a green aura surrounded Danny. The gathered scientists panicked and starting running around the lab, pressing random buttons and initiating emergency sequences.

"The unit's overloading-"

"Sound the alarm!"

"Get him out of there!"

"His vitals are going critical!"

"Energy level readings off the charts-"

"GET DOWN!"

Suddenly there is a bright explosion. The only sound Danny was aware of was his own screaming. The teenager crumpled to the ground and the unit crashed around him.

The room was eerily quiet as the dust settled. The doors to the lab burst open and agents poured into the room.

Danny lay in the middle of the room, his body flickering as it tried in vain to revert to human form. The teenager squeezed his eyes shut, his face twisted in pain.

"N-no..." He whimpered, curling into a ball.

The room was silent aside from Danny's dry heaving. An agent warily approached the halfa, signaling for help. Danny recoiled from the agent, his green eyes wide with terror.

"No..." He whispered, feeling exhaustion sweep over him. Danny's eyes slid closed as darkness rushed to embrace him once again.


End file.
